Bloodlust of beasts
by Asunder Rose
Summary: Yuuki get saved by Kaname from a blood hungry level E vampire. Yuuki now lives with Kaname in the moon dorms as a human without knowing anything of her past but what is the truth of Yuuki's past and Kanames warm smile? Read on to find out. KanamexYuuki
1. A blood covered hand

**I do not own Vampire Knight 'cries'. I wish I did**

**Bloodlust**

Snow! What is snow? Something that's not red. What is something red? Blood! The white snow covered in freshly fallen blood. But where is all the blood coming from!

"_Are you lost little girl?"_

Vampires! Sinister creatures that disguise themselves as humans; with an undying thirst for blood. Vampires exist! Lurking in the dark shadows of the night, for their next victim.

"_If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?"_

A blood thirsty vampire comes out of the darkness, gone mad with the terrible hunger. Slowly backing away, I fall, "n-n no". I'm afraid the vampires going to eat me. I don't want to die like this. A fierce wind goes past me. Swoosh………as I look up I see a kind yet intimidating vampire piercing through the blood hungered vampires head, turning it into mere dust.

People should not go near vampires, for they will be captured by their blood red eyes.

"_Come with me"_

A blood covered hand extended towards me. The hand of a vampire! With crimson eyes and dark brown hair; blowing in the swirling wind. I know that I should run but for some reason I am not afraid. I reach out helplessly towards him and take his hand, captivated by his cold yet warm eyes. What a beautiful vampire! I can think of nothing else but him. He stares entrancingly at me and smiles warmly.

"_What are you doing out in a place like this?"_ he gently asks.

I gaze at him curiously.

"_I said what are you doing in a place like this_?" he calmly asks again. He looks at me wondrously. _"My names Kaname, what's yours?"_

My name!? What is my name? Who am I? What am I doing in a place like this? I don't know….

"_I-I don't know. I can't remember anything."_ My voice comes out it in a mere shaken whisper. I shake as the violent cold wind grasps me. It's so cold. Why is it so cold? Kaname leans over and embraces me warmly. He is so warm that I want to stay in his embrace forever.

"_I know that you're cold and scared but everything is alright now. I'm here, so you don't have to be frightened anymore. You're not alone. I will protect you from now on, Yuuki"_

"_Yuuki!?" _

"_Yes, that's the name I'm going to call you from now on. It means gentle princess. Nice to meet you Yuuki"_ He smiles gently as he says those words to me which makes me feel safe and happy. I can't help but smile back at him, entranced at his heart warming and gentle smile.

"_Yes_" It feels like a dream but I know that it is for real. He slowly picks me up and starts to carry me. I don't know where we are going but I don't mind. As long as I am with Kaname nothing else matters. I feel so tired. My body feels weak and heavy. I can hardly keep my eyes open. What is this strange feeling? It feels like all of my energy has gone out of my body. Who is doing this? Is it Kaname? So sleepy…..

**PLease review this chapter, it would really help and would be much appreciated. Thank you**


	2. Kaname?

**Another chapter of Bloodlust. PLease enjoy...**

Uh! Where am I? I slowly get up from the bed. My head feels slightly dizzy. I don't remember how I got here. Did Kaname carry me here? I don't remember anything after I felt so sleepy. I quickly scan the room. Over by the big double bay windows which are slightly open, a white silk and lacy dress hung over an oak chair. Hastily I walked over to it and put the elegant dress on. As I look down at the oak chair I see that there is a note attached to it! Who is it from I wonder. I want to know. Is it from Kaname? The slight thought of Kaname fills me up with unbelievable happiness and excitement as I picture his welcoming smile and his calming embrace. I want to know where I am. With that thought in mind I walk to the door and reach to the door knob to turn it the door slowly creaks open. I look up as I see a tall figure standing in the door way.

_Yuuki!" Kaname seductively smiled_

_"K-K-Kaname" _Yuuki stuttered nervously as Kaname slowly embraced her. She could feel herself blushing rapidly. She could not bring herself to look up at his wine red eyes that were penetrating every inch of her body as he intensely gazed down at her with affection.

As Yuuki turned as red as a tomato, Kaname chuckled to himself about the effect that he had on her. He wondered what would happen if he went slightly further but dismissed the idea as he let go of Yuuki, seeing that she was a deep scarlet shade of red

"Is there something the matter Yuuki because your face is red as a dark shade of red". As he place his hand on her head she could feel her heart beat quicken and her body become hot. "Would you like to sit down for a moment Yuuki, your body temperature is hot. I think you might be coming down with a fever". As he said it, he picked Yuuki up bridal style and gently placed her on the king sized bed and sat down next to her. "My dear girl, you must have a rest. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I will be here until you fall to sleep".

"But I don't want to got sleep". She whispered as Kaname stroked her head. "Kaname, I love you" she mumbled. Once the words had left her mouth she felt strangely tired and she couldn't keep her eyes open a moment longer and drifted of into a deep sleep.

After 2 hours of watching Yuuki silently sleep, Kaname stood up and kissed Yuuki on her forehead and said "I love you too my sweet princess. Now sleep and have pleasant dreams." He quietly walked out of the room to visit Chairman Cross about Yuuki.

**PLease review this chapter. I appreciate feed back and comments. Thank you...**


	3. Friendships

**Yay.....another chapter of Bloodlust of beasts at last**

**In the chairmans office**

_"Chairman"_Kaname said as he closed the the door behind him. _"Ah Kaname, what seems to be the matter?"_ the Chairman chorused loudly. _"A few days ago I brought a girl back with me"_ before he could finish his sentence the Chairman started to wail and cry about random things. _"Kaname, what horrible things do you plan to do to the poor girl?"._Kaname couldn't take it any of the Chairmans nonesense any longer. He banged a fist down onto the Charman's desks which was already falling to peices. _"Chairman, I do not plan to do anything to my girl. He breathed out. "I'm sorry but all that I can tell you for now is that I saved her from a level E and that under certain circumstances I will be taking care of her in the Moon dorms. The rest is strictly pureblood buisness"_ Kaname slowly finished. _"Is there anything else Kaname?"_ the Chairman asked in a serious tone. "_Yes there is. It's about the fact that the day class students are making to much noise"......._

**

* * *

**

**Back in Yuuki's room**

I'm bored, I think that I might go exploring. Yuuki quickly jumped of the Kings sized bed and sprinted out of the door and down the hallway. After coming to a dead end to a few times she finally manged to find the front door. Hastily she opended the door and ran out of it as fast as she could, not looking back or stopping until she came to a large lake. She slowly walked over to a near by tree, gazing softly at the lake in awe at is magnificent beauty under the haunting moon. Even though it was dimly lit, she could still make out the small ripples in the water as it seemed to gracefully dance with every turn of the gentle breeze.

Time seemed to fly by. Yuuki didn't realise that it was already day break until a blonde haired day class student came over to her. _"Hello little girl, what are you doing out here all alone?"_ she slowly asked while smiling at Yuuki who was now a tacken back by the girls beautiful sky blue eyes. The girl continued to smile at Yuuki until after a short pause she spoke again. _"My name is Sayori Wakaba but you can call me Yori is you like"._ After staring at Yori few a few more seconds she finally spoke. _"Hello, my name is Yuuki. Do you want to be my friend?"._ Yori gently spoke to Yuuki, _"Of course, I would love to be Yuuki"._ Yuuki quickly got up from where she had been sitting for the past few hours, beaming happily at her new friend but before she could reach her Yuuki tripped over a small stone then landing with a loud thud on the ground. Yuuki quickly turned away in embarrassment after gertting up. Yori just chuckled at Yuuki. _"Do you want to come with me and have some food. The school canteen is open for breakfast". "I guess I am a little hungry. I can't remember the last time since I had anything to eat"_ Yuuki whined which made Yori chuckle even more.

As they reached the canteen, Yuuki let go of Yori's hand which she had been holding since the lake and sped into the canteen and waited at the food counter for Yori to catch her up. When Yori had finally caught up to where Yuuki was eagerly waiting she orded jam on toast and a glass of apple juice for them both. Once they had reached a empty table, Yuuki sat down and tucked into her hot jam on toast which made her extremeley happy. _"Hmm, it was delicious. Thank you very much Yori"_ Yuuki beamed. _"It was my pleasure Yuuki"_ Yori smiled.

Half an hour later Yori waved Yuuki goodbye and hurried off to class leaving a smiling and happy Yuuki behind. A few minutes later, Yuuki wondered around the school campus before realising that she was lost and that she had no idea where she was but she was still happy. After a little while Yuuki heard someone humming and stopped outside a wooden door and slowly opened it. As she walked a little bit further into the house she stopped at the doorway of the kitchen before quietly skipping over to the chairman who cooking miso soup. _"Hello"_ Yuuki said to get the Chairmans attention. Immediently the Chairman ran over to her and hugged her. _"Hello, what is your name?"_ he asked. _"I'm Yuuki, what is yours"_ Yuuki shyly asked. _"I am Kaien Cross, the Chairman of this school"_ he said as he lightly patted her head. _"Are you hungry Yuuki? I have made some miso soup"._ _"I-i'm not hungr..."_ but before Yuuki could finish what she was saying her stomache made a loud grumbling sound making the Chairman smile. _"I guess I am a little bit hungry"_ Yuuki said as she hastily turned away blushing.

After a while Yuuki left the Chairman's house and thanked him for the food which made him burst into tears crying _"Yuuki!"._ As she walked on down a path, she looked up at the moon for a few seconds before a slight wind flew passed, making her walk on in a slight daze. 20 minutes later, Yuuki found herself outside the Moon dorms. As she slowly creacked the door open and walked inside she saw a tall dark figure lingering at the top of the stairs. She gulped as she recognised that it was Kaname. _"Yuuki, where have you been? I was worried when I couldn't find you in your room."_ he asked with a pained yet releived expression on ghis face. _"Um, you see, I was bored in my room. You weren't there so I explored the campus"_ Yuuki tried to quickly explain not daring to look up until she felt a pair of hands cup her face. _"Please don't do that again Yuuki. I was worried. There are many dangerous vampires out there who could harm you"_ Kaname sighed and then picked Yuuki up bridal style and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. _"You will stay with me tonight. I don't want you dissappearing again"._ Yuuki just nodded, not trusting her words, she snuggled closley to Kaname and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

**Ok that was the latest chapter of Bloodlust of beasts.....Please review...If you want me to write any oneshots for you then please leave me a message..thx...**


	4. Suprise

**Blood lust of beasts**

**Chapter 4**

When Yuuki woke up she saw that she was not in her own room but in someone else's room. "_ I wonder when I fell asleep _"Yuuki asked to nobody in particular."_You fell asleep on the way to my room_" Kaname answered, slightly amused at the expression on Yuuki's face. It was too adorable for words. "Um, Kaname, I met the Chairman. He's really strange. He kept on saying all sorts of strange things and he even said something about you doing horrible things to a poor innocent girl. What did he mean by that Kaname? I really did not know what to do when he started crying. I've never seen a grown man cry before. Is he on medication or something like that, I'm really concerned about him" Yuuki sighed.

Kaname chuckled at what Yuuki said. The Chairman was indeed a strange man. No questions there but did he have to say what horrible things am I going to do to. What did he mean by that Kaname? I really did not know what to do when he started crying. I've never seen a grown man cry before. Is he on medication or something like that, I'm really concerned about him" Yuuki sighed.

Kaname chuckled at what Yuuki said. The Chairman was indeed a strange man. No questions there but did he have to say what horrible things am I going to do to Yuuki. I would never hurt my dear girl. My Yuuki!

"Don't worry Yuuki, he is always like that. The best thing to do is to stay out of his way and try to distract him when possible. You are too adorable at times. It makes me want to always watch you" Kaname smiled sweetly.

"_K-Kaname, don't say such things_" Yuuki blushed. "_Hmm, would you rather that I don't say such things? Don't you like it when I say those things_" Kaname said sadly. "N-Not at all Kaname, I don't mind. It's just that I wasn't expecting you to say those kinds of things" Yuuki quickly said.

"Yuuki, close your eyes, I have got a surprise for you" Kaname whispered as he walked to her and lifted her hair up. "Kaname what are you doing" Yuuki giggled. She couldn't see anything since she had her eyes tightly shut. She wanted to know what Kaname was going to do but Kaname wouldn't tell her which made her more anxious. "You'll see" Kaname whispered as he blew the shell of her ear lightly.

"Sweet dreams my dear girl" Kaname whispered before he moved closer.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Sorry that it is short, been busy with exams but I will update a longer chapter soon**


End file.
